Mobile (portable) medication carts, for use in hospitals and similar care facilities, are well known. One example of such a medication cart is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/535,348, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. Examples of other medication carts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. D517,768 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,607. While each of these carts have their own advantages with respect to storage and dispensing of medications at a patient's bedside, there is a need for all such carts to be quickly and reliably securable when not in use, to be connectable to a wired network interface for remote diagnostics and maintenance, and to be able to have their on-board batteries conveniently recharged when so secured.